Clarke and Abigail
Clarke and Abigail 'is a relationship featured on The 100. They are portrayed by Eliza Taylor and Paige Turco. Summary Clarke is Abigail Griffin's daughter. Before Clarke is sent down to Earth in the "Pilot", Abigail tells her to be safe and that she loves her. After, Abigail closely watches over Clarke's vitals. While on Earth, Clarke learns the truth about her mother's involvement in her father's death in "Earth Kills". This causes a rift between Clarke and her mother. To punish her mother for her father's death, she takes her wristband off, letting Abigail believe her to be dead. When Raven Reyes makes contact with the Ark in "Contents Under Pressure", Clarke confronts her mother and tells her she knows the truth. Abigail tries to apologise and explain that his death was never supposed to happen. Clarke truly believes she will never be able to forgive her mother for turning in her father. When Clarke believes her mother to be dead in the Exodus ship crash, she is devastated. When they are reunited in "Many Happy Returns", Clarke is happy to see her but their relationship is strained. Clarke goes behind Abby's back to the point of unsurping her authority on numerous occasions. Abby often disagrees with the decisions Clarke makes in regards to the people. Tensions escalate in "Coup de Grace" when Clarke tells her mother that even though Abby is the Chancellor, Clarke is the one in charge. In "Resurrection", when Abby finds out that Clarke knew ahead of time about the bombing at Tondc, she is appalled that her daughter would do such a thing and begs her to not forget they are the good guys. By "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2)", Abby has come to realise the difficult choices her daughter has had to make are not so different than the choices she made on The Council and tells her daughter that maybe there are no good guys. Throughout the Series 'Season 1 In the "Pilot" Clarke and her mum appear together in when Clarke gets taken out of her cell in prison. She is in panic and Abby comes to assure her and tell her that she has been chosen to be sent to Earth. Clarke then gets sedated and wakes up in the drop ship. In "Earth Kills" a flashback from 1 year prior to the Delinquents landing on Earth, shows that Clarke, Abby and Jake had lived an "Apple Pie Family Life". When Jake had found a flaw in the engineering of the Ark, he planned to tell the community but Abby disagreed and informed the Council of his treason. When he was floated, Clarke and Abby were present to see it. Clarke was later thrown in jail for the knowledge of the Ark's flaw and had devastated her mother. In "Contents Under Pressure" Clarke figures out it wasn't Wells Jaha who told the government about Clarke's father's plans, but it was her mother Abby. In rage, Clarke gives Monty her wristband to experiment on, telling Abby that Clarke's signal had been terminated. Doing this Clarke made her mother know how it felt to lose her father. Notes and Trivia *Abby had betrayed Clarke's father by getting him killed, creating hatred for her in Clarke. *The relationship between Abby and Clarke was at stake when Clarke knew about the missile and told no one, Abby told her that she crossed a line. __FORCETOC__ Category:The 100 Category:Relationships Category:Sky People